Wet the Bed
by frannytearjerky
Summary: Slight AU and OOC. Ana is a dancer and Christian is still Christian. My version on how Ana interviewed Christian and them meeting at awkward circumstances. Will one give away to the other?
1. Chapter 1

**Wet the Bed**

A/N: Shout-out to my fellow greyssesed biologists!. First attempt for FSOG. Be gentle. I'm open to constructives, please don't hesitate.

I'm a hiatus writer! You've been :P And I might opt for a few chapters only.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FSOG. All rights belong to E.L. Watson. **

Slight AU and OOC. I suck at summaries. Ana is a dancer and Christian is still Christian. My version on how Ana interviewed Christian and them meeting at awkward circumstances. Will one give away to the other?

Sweat. Something Anastasia valued in her years as a dancer. Something she was so amused of how the body released it. Her concept of perspiration was likened to detoxification and a literal physical outlet of every sort of negativity that came clinging to her. The very physiology gave her peace of mind and strength to rejuvenate. Dancing was her drug and she desired to share the passion as an outlet. Watching herself across the mirror with many faces behind following her every move gave her more inspiration and reason to officially career her dancing. Freelance choreographing and initiating dance workshops in Portland not only supported herself but kept her momentum within. As soon as she was recognized in their dance organization, she was given an opportunity to share her passion in nearby cities. Jeff, her co-dancer and crew leader, was proud enough to task her with dance workshops because of her fast development in expanding their dance crew. The insecurity of other members at Jeff's fondness to Ana had them suspecting that something scandalous was involved and it did them good to be kicked out from the crew. Seattle was the next target for "Maneuvers" and all went better for Ana as soon as she received news of her taking in charge of the workshop in Seattle.

And just as Ana was enjoying the view of her sweaty self in the mirror her phone rings.

_Katherine Kavanaugh.._

Ana stops choreographing and tells her students to take a break. She darts to the corner to reach her bag and pauses the reverberating beats of Chris Brown's "Wet the Bed". As soon as she answers, she winces.

"ANA!", a voice screeched that boomed all over the studio. She jumps and swipes off the loudspeaker not realizing it was on while her students laugh behind.

Katherine Kavanaugh was Anastasia's roommate and all around best friend. They were like sisters and always had each other's backs especially that they were both English majors.

"Tone down Kate! I have a workshop right now remember? Can't you call later, I'm in the middle of—"

Ana pauses when she hears Kate sobbing.

"Kate, why are you crying?"she sighs puzzled. If there's one thing that Kate would do to freak her out, it's crying. The resolute Katherine Kavanaugh does NOT cry.

Kate continues sobbing for dear life while Ana excuses herself from the studio. Pacing through the glass hallways while watching Seattle rain, she settles herself in the corner.

"I am so sorry Ana.. it's about the interview.. *sniff* I.." more crying.

"I don't mean to be rude Kate but if this about Mr. Miller, I am hanging up Kate. And where are you right now? You were to text me as soon as you arrived at Seattle and aren't you supposed to be in GEH?" she warns her friend as she takes a handful of hair.

Ana has been Kate's shock absorber since Kate couldn't get over her "accidental" one-night stand with their most respected and brilliant yet sinfully good-looking professor in the English department. Kate's relentless regret tipped her off the edge just when Mr. Miller assigned Kate to conduct an important interview for the school's newspaper, which is to interview the big time benefactor billionaire of Seattle's Grey Enterprise Holdings Inc., none other than Christian Grey. Kate's tenacity did well for the preparation, alas, aggravated the situation when Mr. Miller confirmed that the interview would be part of her graduation requirement, putting her valedictory place on flat line.

"DON'T! Shit, the interview is minutes away and just when the universe wanted to play an unfortunate series of events on me, I broke my Jimmy Choo heels on the way to GEH, my hair is a mess and to make it all perfect for me, Tom came for a fucking visit! *sniff*There are no tampons in my back-up pouch and I just ruined my Gucci pantsuit damn it! I'm in one of the cubicles in the comfort room of the main lobby. Fuck Ana, you have to help me here or my parents are going to kill me for this." she wails.

Tom visiting Kate was literally bloody hell since she was anemic that caused her to feel dizzy and nauseous and worst of all cause a very heavy menstruation. She changed tampons every 2 hours and there was even one time, drops of red came trickling down her leg. The thought of having her period mortified her and made Kate so cranky.

Ana rubs her temples empathizing with Kate's situation while a voice on the other line kept complaining like a banshee. Her friend could be head-strong on the outside but has a weakness for her parents' pressure, especially being the daughter of Kavanagh media's owner.

"I'll excuse your banshee screech this time Kate, but for now, get yourself cleaned and stay put in the comfort room. I have clean spare clothes in my locker and I have tampons in my bag. What time is the interview?" Ana hisses and starts dashing along the corridors.

"10:30. Crap, will you make it on time? I am so sorry for this Ana. The hormones are making it worse for me." She continues with the waterworks.

"Kate, everybody has their moments. So calm down for now, I'm on my way to help aren't I? I understand this interview might stigmatize your future and expectations so please brace yourself. You're my best friend and not only am I obliged to help you out but I also enjoy it." Ana speaks with comfort.

"What would I do without you? _*sob*_ Thank you so much Ana, I'll make it up to you I promise."

Ana laughs and counters, "Not me Kate. What would you do without God?" And Kate almost felt her smirk on the other line.

"And I almost forgot Jeff was religious."Kate giggles.

Ana smiles at the offhand comment. "Forget about Jeff, I'm on my way. I've no time to change into something professional so let's just hope won't mind. See you. Bye" she hangs up.

Grabbing some jeans and t-shirt, she deftly folds the clothes and shoves it in her satchel. Ana freshens up and changes her white sweaty tank top into a dark blue vest while she leaves her corduroy shorts on and her pair of black Vans she used as her dancing wear _Oh crap I have nothing to wear.._ _I hope Mr. Grey won't really mind.. _she worries.

Ana comes back in the studio, relaying the dance session to Jose. Jose, being the lifesaver of her workshops when it came to emergency situations, just patted her back and dismissed her to whatever she had to attend to.

"Jose, something came up with Kate's interview and I'm heading for GEH. Thanks for being here as always." Ana says hurryingly as she eyes her students with a contrite look. "I'll be back for you guys. Just having a little trouble with paradise here." she apologizes.

"It's ok Ana! We get to ogle at your hot assistant over here anyway." one of the girls shout abruptly earning a simultaneous blush and chuckle from Jose.

"I'll take it from here. You go to Kate. Take care." he smiles while kissing her cheek which surprised her and made the whole class howl. Jose was just a dear friend despite his good looks and awesome dance moves; but Ana never did mind of his touchy gestures not until that one.

"Ok, laters guys!." She waves and exits the studio. She texts Kate and hails for a cab.

**Kate I'm on the way there. But I worry for how I'm dressed. **** I hope this won't make him think badly of our school or worse, of you. **

_**Who cares about how you're dressed! I'm thankful enough you can cover this for me. I'm sure you'd look hot anyway since you're in dance wear ;). **_

**Ugh. No. Anyway debrief me about Mr. Grey. I've no idea who he is and how he looks like. **

_**Geeze Ana living under the rock as always? Well he's 27, CEO of GEH and can make a nun "uncelibate" herself. **_

"**Uncelibate"?Lol. Specifics please I'm kinda freaking out right now I'm not sure what to do. :O**

_**Just get here fast. I trust you enough you'll do good.**_

**Fine. Almost there.**

It was 10:15 as she glanced at her Rolex and she was on the verge of suspense. The driver informs her of their arrival and she snaps from her anxiety. As she gets out the cab she exhales as she looks at the luxurious building. _Agh. I SO do not fit in here._ She enters the building meeting everyone at corporate attire while some of the employees give disdainful looks. _Sheesh I'm human too you know._

She searches for the comfort room of the main lobby and enters.

"Kate? I'm here." she speaks softly making sure other people might be inside the cubicles.

"Ana! Third cubicle." Kate replies.

"Kate you don't have to shout." she knocks while putting down the bag of clothes. As soon as the cubicle opens she sees Kate tear-stained with her make-up and her cream pantsuit slightly stained with red. Before she could speak Kate hugs her so hard weeping on her shoulder. Ana just rubs her back soothing her friend while Kate mumbles on her shoulder. "I am just so overwhelmed Ana. You. Are. The. BEST." she emphasizes on every word looking at her straight in the eye.

Ana smiles at her genuine expression and as much as she hates to break the moment she says, "Come on Kate don't thank me yet. Thank me after. I have to go before you drench my vest in tears." Kate giggles at her comment.

"Okay. But still thank you Ana. Text me when you're done. Here are the questions and the tape recorder." She rummages from her bag and hands it to Ana. Kate clips her guest ID on her chest and just before she leaves she grabs her shoulder and chuckles. "You gonna give Grey a show of your legs?" she asks eyeing her long and toned legs.

Ana rolls her eyes. "I have no choice now do I?" she smiles.

" You look hot Steele. Go get 'em." Ana scoffs and pats her back and finally leaves for good.

Kate instructed her to go to the 20th floor as Ana entered the elevators. _You'll do fine Steele, you'll do fine. _She chants as elevators draws her nearer to the awaited floor. As soon as she gets out the clinical and modern designs of the room grab her attention and is surprised when a blonde woman approaches her.

"Miss Kavanaugh?" The blonde asks with a twitch of a smile while eyeing her dress code.

"Um, no, I'm actually Anastasia Steele but I'm here for Miss Katherine Kavanaugh. There was an emergency situation that happened so I'm here in her stead." She says politely disregarding her superficial hospitality.

"I see. Well Mr. Grey will be done in a few minutes. Please have a seat while waiting for him. Is there anything I can get you?" blondie asks.

"Oh no thank you, I'm good." she answers while letting herself be comfortable on the leather padded couch with the overwhelming environment. She notices another blonde pass by looming towards the earlier blonde getting back to work. _What's with the blonde personnel? I guess I'm doomed, _she mused since she was the only brunette in the room. Blonde number 1 seems to be in the phone with Mr. Grey on the phone since she hears, "An Anastasia Steele is here for Miss Kavanaugh."

All the apprehension earlier dissipated into boredom as the minutes turned like hours. The minimalistic interior of the room was dragging and Ana suddenly wished to be at the studio dancing with life instead of waiting in a languid room with blondies.

"Ms. Steele?" blonde number two asks.

"Yes?" she answers a tad more confidently impatient to get the interview done with.

"Mr. Grey will see you now." She smiles friendlier than the former blonde.

"Okay. Thank you..?"

"Olivia. Just go through the doors." she smiles once again before clicking away with her heels.

Before she enters she notices the marlstone floors squeaking to the sound of her rubber-soled Vans. She gasps in dismay alarmed at the annoying sound she's making and decides to walk on her tiptoes. As soon she enters the doors she goes unprepared for the worst.

She slips. But heck because of the dancer in her she recovers from the embarrassing fall when her right hand supports her weight and the other catches her satchel while her feet are splayed apart. She sighs contently at her agility. But is caught off guard once again when a deep voice calls out in front of her.

"Miss Kavanaugh?" Mr. Grey questions despite knowing the answer with one raised eyebrow seated in his office chair as if her current position seemed to piss him off or rather amuse him. _Holy cow._ _Kate was right. _

Copper tousled hair, 6" tall with his muscles showing off his Armani grey suit standing before her in all his glory as if he just walked out of a GQ magazine. Ana immediately stands, quickly fumbling for her sanitizer while squeezing it on her right palm and rubbing her hands behind her bag. Despite her swift attempts to hide it Mr. Grey catches it and scoffs.

"Mr. Grey." She nods. " I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm actually here for Miss Kavanaugh because she was indisposed at the last minute." She rattles on so fast. She slowly walks towards him due to his intimidating and handsomely striking features as she extends her hand. She consciously hides her face with her hair, aware that he's looking at her head to toe because of what she's wearing. Long brown hair, big blue eyes, perky breasts and a lean body. _Those legs are sight for sore eyes _he wanders while eyeing her up and down.

"I apologize for what I'm wearing Sir. I just came from a dance workshop." Ana cuts off his reveries as he continues musing. _No wonder._ She looks at him hesitantly while biting her lip and is confused when she sees that his eyes darken at her statement. But his face quickly changes into something impassive.

Mr. Grey smirks as he eyes her hands and leisurely takes her right hand. "Clean freak?" he asks. Ana blushes at his comment and at the sudden shiver she feels at the contact of his hand. She blushes harder when two of his fingers linger at her palm and decides to answer his question.

"Um, sort of Sir. I touched the floor and I just didn't want to _dirty_ your hand." She mutters softly while looking anywhere but him. _Baby you can have me dirty anyway you want. Get a grip Grey! She's too young. _She looks up back to him seeing his simpered face and is clueless that he was actually smirking on the innuendo.

He grins in mirth but his eyes say otherwise. "You doubt my building's sanitation?"

Her eyes widen. "I didn't mean it like that Sir. I —" he cuts her off.

"I was joking. Have a seat." He gestures to his white divan and continues smiling to himself while Ana shuffles to sit herself at ease. She brings out the folded paper of questions and instead of Kate's tape recorder, opts for her iPhone since it would be more convenient.

While Christian goes back to his table Ana glances at the window only just noticing the floor to ceiling windows that give her a picturesque view of the city and continues studying the room with a few paintings hung by the wall. She notices one distinct painting and smiles at the simplistic beauty.

"Wyeth." She speaks more to herself than Mr. Grey. It was _Teel's Island _and Mr. Grey was astonished at her knowledge of art. She looks back to Mr. Grey and finally found confidence in looking him at the eye while talking. "It's obscure."

"What is?" They stare at each other waiting for who'll be the first to break contact.

"Your office." _And you._ She almost says. Ana was never affected by a man this much. Could it be his Adonis stature and gray hypnotizing orbs? Or the intimidating presence of a young man with burgeoning wealth and success?

"And the woman who's about to interview me." He mumbles without breaking their stare while brushing his long fingers on his chin. Ana decides to finally look away and chooses to ignore what he said but in all honesty was bewildered more by his personality. She didn't want to be distracted by his good looks.

She crosses her legs for support with her bag as something to lean on while writing.

"May I record your answers Mr. Grey?" She asks while setting up her iPhone.

"Yes you may Anastasia." She shivers at the way he says her name. Smooth. Like honey. And he was the only one who made it sound better than anyone. Her parents or Kate would only address her complete first name if she was being harangued or talked to. But Mr. Grey made it so sensual and she mentally kicked herself for such thoughts. _Focus Ana!_

As soon as Ana reads the first question her eyes widen at the clichéd question and exhales exasperatingly. _Really Kate? _She thinks fast in rephrasing the question but fails to think of one.

Ana taps the record button and starts with the first question.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your suc cess?" She gazes reluctantly only to find a sorry smile on his face but his chagrin giving away.

"In the world of mergers and acquisitions it's all about the people Miss Steele. And I am a keen observer. I see what inspires them, what makes them tick, what makes them rise, what makes them fall and it comes with an impetus. I employ the best and I reward them well. I believe that one has to be all-knowing of the system to make oneself the master of the scheme. I worked very hard to do that and master it. To make decisions on what is and not what will be. I have solid instincts on good people and it proves the credibility of my employees as well." He answers all along while staring at her. He pauses and continues before she could talk.

"It all boils down to good and trustworthy people Miss Steele." He finishes. _So pretentious, _Ana thought and before she could control her brain-to-mouth filter she blurted, "That sounds manipulative of you."

His eyes blaze to her and coolly replies, "It's called control Miss Steele." But Ana did not miss that arrogant sneer which annoyed her more.

"I go with Harvey Stone's saying 'The growth and development of the people are the highest calling for leadership.' My hard work goes with all employees as well. Getting the right people on a team and organizing them in accordance to their task. " And he cocks his head as he continues observing Ana.

One of Ana's pet peeves. **The opposite sex cocking their heads as if their talking to dogs.** He gives a smug grin enjoying her irritation. But Ana counters confidently, "You're a control freak." while pursing her lips preparing for his reaction.

Mr. Grey raises one eyebrow challenging her. "So to speak, yes Miss Steele. I exercise control in all things _Anastasia._ Say if you were in my shoes, would you do otherwise?"

Ana flusters at the use of _Anastasia _again. She answers, "Fair point Mr. Grey. It just seems uncertain when you make controlling sound like coercion." He holds her stare with a blank expression but her heart goes aflutter the moment he began rubbing his lip with his index finger. He smirks when her gaze is fixated on his lips.

"After all" he resumes while slightly raising his chin "the power you acquire from control assures yourself of the hidden reveries that you were born for control."

She snorts at his statement and answers. "How Freudian." but immediately regrets it when his eyes narrow and turn a fraction darker when she nervously bit her lower lip. _That lip. I need to bite that lip to shut her up._

He answers sternly and shifts in his leather seat, "Need I remind you that you are here TO INTERVIEW me Miss Steele and NOT PSYCHOANALYZE me. And stop biting your lip, it's distracting." The harshness of his tone earning immediate submission from Ana's behavior. She quickly bows her head down apologizing for her brusqueness but professionally proceeds to the questions whilst dismissing it with a cynical smile. _I'll make her submit for good if I put her in the St. Andrew's cross. Stop it Grey. _

She goes on asking, "So you think you get immense power from control?" _Talk about mood swings, even his are more complicated than a woman's._

"Leadership equates responsibility. Responsibility equates power. I have about forty thousand employees and I am responsible or powerful" he airquotes " for having such. If I decide to end one branch of the company, then ten thousand of my employees would lose their credit. " He says it so bluntly making Ana cringe at his overly haughty attitude.

"You don't have a board?" She asks appalled.

"I don't. I own my company." He smirks but this time baring his white teeth making her blush once again. _Holy mother of all that is beautiful._

"Do you have any interests outside work? Hobbies maybe?"

He continues smiling and looks outside the window. "They say that variety is the spice of life so I apply that as well to my.. _interests." _he replies and returns his gaze to Ana with a ghost of a smile. "As to my hobbies..luxurious and engrossing. I enjoy flying, sailing and I pamper myself in other physical activities."_I'd like to show you my world Miss Steele._

She nods while scanning for the next questions.

"You invest in manufacturing. Why specifically?" Ana's insecurity marred in her face as she squirms when he continues _looking_ at her frame. _If he would only stop looking at me like that and stop making me uncomfortable. _

"I like assembling things; building them. Like how things work, what makes them tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love for ships. What can I say?"

Ana smiles at the only genuine response he's answered in the interview so far. "That sounds like your heart talking."

He tries to suppress his smile, taken aback by her reply, but decides to go on with his mercurial swings.

"Maybe. But most people who know me say I don't have a heart." His mouth slightly quirks and his unwavering looks emphasize his overwhelming presence.

"Why is that?" Ana asks, getting out of topic. She frowns, empathizing that such an enigmatic man before her depicted a hint of sadness.

"Because they know me well." His lips curl in a wry smile.

"Do your friends agree with that?" She feels guilty for ignoring Kate's questions but goes on because she was too enticed by the man's charisma and anonymity.

He shakes his head and answers. "I'm a very private man Miss Steele. And I don't do interviews but this is an exception because of Ms. Kavanaugh's endless pestering to my PR. But I respect that kind of resolve so I gave her a chance."

"But why did you agree to this one?"

"I'm a benefactor of the University and this is a favor I owe for her father and for all intents and purposes for Kavanaugh Media." _And it should be her who should be interviewing you right now. _ She glances at the next question.

"You are also devoted to farming technologies. What made you interested in this area?

"We should also think about those who have none. We can't eat money and there are billions impoverished in this planet."

"Well that's philanthropic. Do you have an underlying passion for feeding the world's poor?" She grins at his benevolence. But his response is ambiguous.

"It's part of the astute business." He answers back to his aloof expression. _How can he just shrug it off when it's a charitable thing to do? So it's really all about the Benjamins? _Disregarding her confusion she moves to the next question.

"Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?"

"I don't have a philosophy as such. Maybe a guiding principle – Carnegie's: 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I'm very singular, driven. I like control – of myself and those around me."

"So you want to possess things?" C_ontrol freak indeed._

"I want to deserve to possess them, but yes, bottom line, I do."

"You sound like the ultimate consumer." _Again with that mouth Steele. _But to her surprise he smiles and says "I am." But the smile doesn't reach his eyes. _How odd. One thing he's talking about feeding the world and his following statements render otherwise._

Spaced out from her wanderings, she looks back at him and swallows hard because she feels herself getting a bit hotter due to his penetrating looks. Ana wanted to skip some questions but was loyal to her promise to Kate. She reads the next question.

"You were adopted. How far do you think that's shaped the way you are?"

His eyebrows furrow and I wait for his response staring at him hoping it didn't sound offensive.

"I have no way of knowing." He shrugs. But this only caught Ana's attention.

"So how old were you when you were adopted?"

"That's a matter of public record, Miss Steele." His tone is stern. Ana blushes forgetting that it was an on-the-spot interview. "She moves on quickly.

"You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work." She states forgetting that it was supposed to be interrogative.

"That's not a question." He snaps.

"Sorry." She squirms and suddenly feeling like a misbehaving child. She tries again.

"Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work?"

"I have a family. I have a brother and a sister and two loving parents. I'm not inter ested in extending my family beyond that." She nods and finally reads the last question. But to her horror she thinks twice whether she would ask or not. _Damn it Kate! _Grey notices her facial reaction.

"Is there a problem Miss Steele?" he asks irked by her behavior.

Ana bites her lip but immediately pulls it away from her teeth remembering what Mr. Grey said earlier. "I'm sorry Sir, I just find the question inappropriate —"

"Are those your questions?" He asks tersely.

She blushes and answers. "No Mr. Grey."

He exhales deeply ignoring whatever question it will be since the girl in front of him was already on his nerves.

"Shoot." He deadpans while thrumming his fingers on the silicon table.

Ana sighs and finally asks the million-dollar question. "Are you gay Mr. Grey?" After a few seconds of silence she finally looks up to see his reaction. She cowers, mortified at his steely gaze with both eye brows raised. _Oh somebody's definitely asking for a spanking. I wonder just how fast her alabaster skin will turn pink._

He coolly answers. "No Anastasia, I _am _not." Ana tucks some strands of her brown locks behind her ear since it was aggravating the heat to her flushed cheeks and says, "You are taking this remarkably well… I apologize Mr. Grey." And bows her head once more unable to bear any more humiliation.

Suddenly, someone politely knocks on the door and blonde number one enters.

"Mr. Grey, sorry for interrupting, but you have a meeting in two minutes." _Yes! Finally._ Ana glances at her watch and sees that she still has time to catch up with her workshop.

"We aren't finished here Andrea, cancel my next meeting." _What!?. _ Andrea seemed hesitant still standing in the room waiting for Mr. Grey's reply only to have him slowly facing her and raising his eyebrow. She blushes and says "Very well Mr. Grey before leaving the room."

Ana struggles and jabbers, "Mr. Grey I don't want to keep you from anything since that was the last question anyway." She stands gracefully, careful not to slip again and gathers her belongings but stops on her tracks when he breaks the ice, "Where were we Miss Steele?". Ana gasps, desperate of being anywhere but near him.

This time it's her who cocks her head. "I believe the interview was finished Mr. Grey." she speaks weakly while looking at him unsure of what he's saying. Like Ana, he gracefully stands in his chair and approaches her while gesticulating for her to sit down again. But she hesitates and pleads. "I'm sorry Mr. Grey but I still have to catch up with my workshop. I'm the choreographer and —"

"I want to know about you. I think I only find it fair since you did interview me." He persuades her in that deep raspy voice and damn his looks and persuasion! Ana falters with a sigh and finally decides to sit down on the other side of the divan to where he sits. Mr. Grey relaxes in his seat, crossing his foot on his knee waiting for her reply.

"There's really not much to say, well aside that you already know I'm a dancer. I'm in my last year studying English Lit with Miss Kavanaugh." She mumbles avoiding his gaze. There was a pause and she looks at him to check if he was still there only to find him so fixated on her while his deft fingers tantalizingly rub his lower lip. _His mouth is distracting. .I have to get out of here. _

Finally breaking the silence, "What are your plans after graduation?"

_Dance. Set up workshops. If it doesn't support me enough then I have to look for a white collar job, probably in publishing. _"I haven't made any plans Mr. Grey. I'm just focused on passing my finals for now."

"Will you prioritize dancing as your career?" Ana furrows her eye brows and exhales since it was still a dilemma.

"I love dancing Mr. Grey and I wish to share the passion. Though I enjoy reading as well and perhaps might apply in Publishing. So I could lay aside the dancing as part-time but I'm having second thoughts knowing that I mostly handle the workshops." She says this while fidgeting with her fingers and keeps her eyes on the floor.

"We run an excellent internship program here." He offers while Ana stares baffled.

"I'll keep that in mind. But I don't fit here." She answers with her eyes and mouth agape.

"Why is that so? Is there something wrong with my _company_?" He asks challengingly. _His' company' but not GEH!_

She shakes her head vehemently and replies, "This is too high-profile for me. And _most _of your female staff are.. blonde." She points her chin to the door where Andrea and Olivia are just outside.

He chuckles at her statement. "Don't doubt yourself."He grunts and his demeanor in all abrupt manner changes into something intense again while he continues scrutinizing her. She squirms for the nth time at how conscious she is as if he could see straight through her. All the while he was indulging in his secret fantasies of her thick brown mane in between his legs and —_She's not a submissive Grey!_

They continue staring when all the muscles in her south clench rekindling something inside her. _What the heck was that?! _Embarrassed by such feeling, Ana straightens her back and looks at Mr. Grey pleadingly to stop making her more awkward and uncomfortable. "I'll try not to Mr. Grey." She speaks quietly.

"Would you like me to give you a tour?" he asks.

"I'm sure you're a very busy man Mr. Grey. And I have to go back to my workshop anyway." She declines politely urging him to just let her go for good.

"Very well." They both stand and Ana offers her hand to shake his but is surprised when he gently takes the back of her hand and places it on his lips. _Smooth move Grey. Losing control now are we?_

"Thank you for your time Mr. Grey." She says in gratitude, flustered at their awkward contact. But also shakes her hand after.

"The pleasure is all _mine."_ He says politely and smirks again since Ana was oblivious to another insinuation. The jolt they felt from the earlier handshake was still there._ He must have felt it too_ _._ They both exit to the door and Grey asks, "Do you have everything you need?".

Ana double-checks her stuff and nods. "Yes Sir." Just when Ana was about to walk, Grey follows her into the elevators and aware of her revelation that he was still beside her he speaks, "Just making sure you wouldn't slip again Miss Steele." He gives her a small smile.

Ana rubs her arms looking away while blushing. "Well at least I landed with poise." She shrugs.

He notices the slight rain starting outside his glass walls. "Will you be driving?" He asks suddenly concerned that the weather would affect her. Her forehead creases when she answers, "My friend will drive me back to the studio." _Why does he care?_

The elevator pings and Ana steps in while Mr. Grey looks at her and bids farewell.

"Until next time, Anastasia."

"Christian." She nods her head and the elevator doors close.

Ana lets out a breath she's been holding from his dominating presence and leans her head against the wall. _I am in so much trouble. _She texts Kate.

**Please don't hate me. **

_**Hey! Are you done? I'm in the lobby. What's wrong?**_

_**I just couldn't shut my mouth..**_

**Details! **

**After my workshop. **

As soon as the elevator doors open, Ana rushes over to Kate, newly changed in jeans and white shirt, in the extravagant-looking furniture of the lobby. Kate stands to meets Ana but Ana only motions the both of them to exit the building since being in there was still making her discomfited.

"I slipped." She deadpans.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay —"

"But I caught myself." She cuts her off.

"But..?" she pushes her to go on.

Ana refuses to answer still embarrassed earlier, recalling those tantalizing grey eyes and hot body. Especially when he stared hard at her while rubbing his lips. _Dear Lord._ "You'll find out once you listen to the interview." She hands her iPhone and headset.

"You didn't use my tape recorder?!" Kate shrieks.

Ana rolls her eyes too fussed up while they go to the parking lot and get in Kate's Mercedes. "Just listen to it. And what's with the last question Kate! It was nerve-wrecking." She sighs while pinching her nose bridge.

Kate chuckles and sets her engine on while they drive back to the studio near Pike District Market.

…

Christian was pacing back and forth in his office pulling his hair unable to get the intriguing and frustrating brunette out of his mind. _Anastasia Steele..I need Welch. _He hits his intercom and buzzes Andrea.

"Andrea get me Welch on the line."

"On it, Sir"

_I need to know more about this girl. _There was just something about her that brought out something so alien in him. Like for one: losing control. Christian Grey DOES NOT lose control. Her innocence with a tad of defiance turned him on not only by her beguiling looks and that sinful lip she kept biting. And her being a dancer just made him imagine all the possible things he could do to that tempting body. _You're better than this Grey, just get a sub and take it out on her!_ It's been months since his last sub and he definitely needed to blow off some steam but instead of listening to his conscience his actions say otherwise determined to pursue Anastasia. And that statement about his office? Obscure? Surely she was the one who was hard to read but he didn't miss the fact that he did affect her.

His phone rings.

"Sir?" Welch asks.

"Welch I need a background check on Anastasia Steele."

After a few minutes his fax beeps and grabs the printed paper.

_**Anastasia Rose Steele**_

_**DOB: Sept. 10, 1989, Montesano, WA**_

_**Address: 1114 SW Green Street Apartment 7, Haven Heights, Vancouver WA98888**_

_**Mobile No: 360 959 4352**_

_**Social Security No: 987-65-4320**_

_**Banking Details: Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA 98888**_

_** Acct No: 309361: $5,714.21 balance**_

_**Occupation: Undergraduate Student**_

_** VSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts**_

_**English Major**_

_**GPA: 4.0**_

_**Prior Education: Montesano JR-SR High School**_

_**SAT Score: 2150**_

_**Employment: Movement Lifestyle Studio**_

_** NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, Choreographer (part-time)**_

_**Father: Franklin A. Lambert**_

_** DOB: Sept. 1, 1969, Deceased Sept. 11, 1989**_

_**Mother: Carla May Wilks Adams**_

_** DOB: July 18, 1970**_

_** m Frank Lambert**_

_**March 1, 1989, widowed Sept. 11, 1989**_

_** m Raymond Steele**_

_**June 6, 1990, divorced July 12, 2006**_

_** m Stephen M. Morton**_

_**August 16,2006, divorced, January 31, 2007**_

_** m Robbin (Bob) Adams**_

_**May 6, 2009**_

_**Political Affiliations: None Found**_

_**Religious Affiliations: None Found**_

_**Sexual Orientation: Not known**_

_**Relationships: None indicated at present**_

He reads it over and over again as if the background check could provide him enough answers from the absorbing woman who interviewed him. He sits down and informs Andrea through the phone to clear his schedule for today. He was not in the mood for work all because of Miss Anastasia Rose Steele. He sighs when his thoughts incessantly visualize those pouty lips she kept biting and that sexy as fuck body. And her blue eyes. It was a hue of bright blue that could easily break down his barriers as if it could read him as an open book. At the same time he was pissed at himself for allowing such thoughts to enter his mind. _My control is definitely slipping ._It was now or never. He knew she had to see her somehow but decided to let his petulance pass and would probably get over it after a scene with a sub.

Out of nowhere his Blackberry beeps, disturbing his thoughts. He laughs just to find out it was a message from his dear sister.

**Chris! I need a favor please ****.That's if you're not busy ruling the world. :P**

_**I'ts fine, I've cleared my schedule today. As long as it doesn't involve any pink in it.**_

**Ha. Ha. So funny. Anyway, I need you to pick me up since it's pouring dogs and cats outside. And let's do lunch after!**

_**And why would I do that when Dad just bought you a Ford two weeks ago?**_

**Geeze. My destination was just a few blocks away. I walk too you know. **

_**Alright Princess. Where you at?**_

**Rocket Dance Studio, 2****nd**** floor of Hampton Bldg. along Pike District Market. **

_Dance studio?_

_**You don't happen to be attending a workshop are you?**_

**Actually, I am. Wait how'd you know? Anyway, I just heard about these guys from my friends in Portland that's why I registered in the workshop. The name of their dance crew is Maneuvers I think? THEY. ARE . AMAZING! And hot. That's why I'm trying to learn their moves. **

_Portland? Could it be Anastasia and her group?_

_**What time should I pick you up?**_

**We end at 12:30. We're just having a break since the lead choreographer had to go somewhere. **

_**Is your lead choreographer brunette and blue-eyed?**_

**YES! And is one helluva sexy and awesome dancer. Ohhhhhhh. You know her?**

Christian pulls his hair annoyed at himself at giving away too much to Mia. _Desperate much Grey?_ Yup, it was definitely Anastasia. He ignores her question and texts her he'll be at the studio by 12:30.

By 12:20, he informs Taylor to prepare as he gets down to GEH's parking lot. He gets in the black Audi and unlooses his grey necktie and sighs confounded by how he's feeling. Was it excitement, apprehension, tension or all of the above? He knew he'd find out as soon as he'd be seeing those blue eyes again.

Taylor clears his throat slowly, breaking his thoughts.

"Sir, we've arrived."

He nods. "Okay. 2nd floor Taylor." He says as they get off the car and head inside Hampton Building instead of following his usual protocol where he'd stay in the vehicle and wait for the person. It was different _again _this time because of one woman allowing him to lose control.

Inside the building, as soon as the opposite sex was before him, some showed no dignity as they evidently eye-fucked him while others turned crimson agape. _It's just a pretty face_, he rolls his eyes. He texts Mia informing of his arrival while he gathers his remaining wits in facing _the _Anastasia Steele.

His heart synchronizes to the booming beat of the same Chris Brown song Ana's been dancing to. As soon as he enters the room his eyes look for Ana instead of Mia. And there she was, sweaty and sexy in all her glory still in her shorts while she wore a loose white tank top. His stare goes fixated in her every move albeit not having to have watched the whole choreography, it was eye candy for him.

And the last line of the lyrics got his imagination running more wild when she finishes the choreography with a pelvic thrust.

"_Put your hands around my head, I'm gonna let you wet the bed"_

All of the students clap and howl at the achieved dancing when a familiar ravenous voice calls out.

"Christian! You're here!"

All eyes focus on him and in a split second a pair of sapphire orbs meet his gray ones he knows he's got it bad. _Oh shit. _

_**A/N: Check out the choreography in Youtube! This story was actually inspired by it :D. I got it from one of my fave dancers, Brian Puspos. Just search Wet the Bed Brian Puspos cover so that you can visualize the whole thing. Please review :p. lol**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Okay. To the low-life reviewer who gave a harsh comment on me being a hiatus writer. Simple, shut up and don't read it. As much as writing is not my entire forte, we who write HAVE A LIFE too you know. Guess you don't have one that's why.**_

_**Anyway, keep them reviews coming to fight off the hiatus! XD And thanks for the reviews :)) **_

As soon as Ana and Kate were back at the studio, Ana rushed out of the car and dashed inside. She had to preoccupy herself since she too was having the same effects she did to Christian. Kate, not minding at all, sat in the benches of the balcony outside the studio and anticipated the whole interview as soon as she plugged in the earphones and played the recording.

"So how were you all while I was gone, hope Jose didn't give you a hard time." She chuckles while Jose rolls his eyes. Ana takes off her vest leaving her white tank top on and dismissing Jose to have a break. Ana stretches her limbs and warms up

"Okay guys, wher'd you stop?" She asks her students looking across the mirror as they all spread out. A cheerful brunette answers.

"From the part: _I just want to take your legs and wrap around."_ and the girl sings it with much bravado making the whole class howl. Ana shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Alright, you can save those for later." She chastises them jokingly and gathers them up to finish the remaining choreography. After how many minutes of perfecting the dance routine, Ana gives them a break as she finalizes the whole choreography, internalizing each step.

Ana faces her students as she grabs her bottled water and gulps huge amounts before surprising them with her announcement.

"So while everybody's having their break, I would just like to announce that since this is a workshop, a few students would be selected to perform the choreography for a special event… which is to star as guest performers in _So You Think You can Dance._" She notices a number of faces lighting up and continues.

"And as part of every workshop tradition, you can finally watch me solo. Of course, a solo to _Wet the Bed._" Everyone cheers so loud, especially the boys who gave cat calls. To most people, seeing Ana dance was not just for entertainment sake but she made the talent so ardently infectious that's why Jeff chose her as the workshop coordinator in the first place. It could have been the way she danced with the way her facial expressions match to the lyrics of the songs and the way her mouth moved to every step. Be it a smile, a grimace, a jaw drop. She made people appreciate dancing more. And dear Lord, she was a beautiful and body smart woman who was about to dance solo to a sex song. What more could the male population in that room want?

Ana claps her hands as she views the whole room, eyeing her students.

"And before all of you can finally dance, Jose and I will be selecting four. So good luck to all of you, and show us what you've got."

Ana runs back to CD player and plays the song from the first part to the first chorus. As her students danced, she had to stand on the side platform to have a good view of them. Jose on the other hand roamed around, observing for those who had the moves. As soon as the song finishes, another round of applause was echoed across the room again while Ana and Jose discussed who would be selected. After a few seconds, they step forward and call them out.

"Everyone did great! I'm proud of you all for executing the choreography well but Jose and I have already decided who the lucky four will be." Ana fidgets in behalf of her students instead.

They scan the room for one last time, checking if they selected the right people and drum roll.

"You over there. The one in the Kurt Cobain t-shirt. You're in." Jose shouts as he points to a dark curly-haired slim boy in the corner.

"What's your name?" Ana asks him while he steps forward slowly.

"Adam." He replies shyly with an excited smile. Adam's friends cheer him on as Ana announces the next one.

"Interestingly, the next two are twins if I'm not mistaken." Everybody looks confused searching for them just to find out that they were fraternal twins. The brother and sister jump in delight knowing that they were the only twins in the room. They walk forward and introduce themselves.

"I'm Sean." says the guy. "And I'm Shannon." adds the girl. Some smile at the cute sibling antic while Ana and Jose shake their hands.

"And last but not the least. The girl at the back with the pink tank top." Ana chuckles, remembering it was the same girl who answered her where they ended the choreography.

" .GOOOSH. Thank you!" she screams while running in front and crushing Ana and Jose with her hugs. _Okay, friendly much_.

The brunette gleams and takes a good look at Ana before speaking.

"I'm Mia. I am actually a HUGE fan of Maneuvers." she talks too quickly. Ana and Jose laugh at such energy as if she just had 4 cups of coffee.

"Okay. So Adam, Sean, Shannon and Mia. Congraratulations! I request that the four of you stay after the workshop." She says. The four of them nod and everybody claps too eagerly, anticipating the next part of the workshop. After everybody settles, Ana finally takes the floor and signals Jose to play the music.

Ana puts herself in her dancing mood pouring out all the emotion in the song.

_With the sound of your body drip, drip, drip._

_As I kiss those sexy lips, lips, lips. Ah.._

_With the sound of your body drip, drip, drip._

_As I kiss those sexy lips, lips, lips—_

And in those lyrics itself hearing the word "lips", she remembered Christian and his penetrating gazes while his fingers played with his lip. Ana not wanting to be distracted by such thoughts allowed herself to ceaselessly visualize him in those lyrics.

_I ain't afraid to drown _

_If that means I'm deep up in your ocean, yeah_

_Girl I'll drink you down_

_Sippin' on your body all night. _

_I just wanna take your legs and wrap 'em 'round _

_Girl you're comin' right now_

_My head to your chest feelin' your heartbeat girl_

_Swimmin' all in your sea_

_And you sweatin' all over me_

_Bring it forward don't you run_

_I don't want to be a minute man_

_Baby you're just like a storm rainin' on me,_

_Girl you're soakin' wet whoah whoah_

_Imma kiss you right yeah yeah_

_Im gon' lick all night yeah yeah_

_Girl when I'm inside, yeah yeah_

_Yeah girl you heard what I said, I'm gonna make you wet the bed_

_Wet the bed_

_I'm gonna let you wet the bed_

_Wet the bed_

_I'm gonna let you wet the bed_

_Wet the bed_

_I'm gonna let you wet the bed_

_Imma put your legs behind your head, I'm gonna let you wet the bed_

With a final huff, Ana closes her eyes and is drowned by the liveliness of her students. Ana grins and opens her eyes just to see everyone clapping, smiling and the others howling giving a standing ovation. Some threw their shoes in front, which was a practice in dance workshops as a means of admiration to the dancer and the choreography. The cheering gets disturbed when Mia suddenly shouts.

"Christian, you're here!" Everybody looks at him that including Ana. As much as Ana despised those typical scenes in chick-flick films where the scene seems to be in slow motion as the boy and girl look at each other, it was definitely happening when she saw Christian. His hair ruffled. Necktie loosened and his suit jacket off which emphasized more of his muscles. And those eyes damn it. It was if those eyes were making love to her.

Ana blushed so hard and her eyes widened, dawning in realization that she just imagined him doing the things from the lyrics to her. _Oh shit. Now I'm the one wants to be victimized for a series of unfortunate events._ Still static from her stupor, Christian slowly stalks toward her and gives her a boyish grin.

"Anastasia." He greets in that absorbing baritone voice. And not only was Ana swooning by the way he said her name since the other girls inside the room stared at him like a piece of meat.

She looks at him, wondering if her mind was playing with her or not and gasps at the sudden proximity they have.

"M-Mr. Grey?" She stutters while looking him in the eye with flushed cheeks as he draws toward her.

Unexpected, he kisses her cheek and lingers the contact of his lips on her skin, relishing her softness. _What the fuck.I really have it bad. _

He pulls away from her reluctantly and speaks. "What a coincidence. My sister is one of your students in this workshop." He shoots a playful grin at Mia who was about to approach them, still amused at Ana's state of shock.

"Christian, I see now why you ignored my text earlier." She smirks and gives them both a knowing look. "But by the looks of it, you definitely know Ana." She pauses before dropping the bomb question. "Are you guys..?"

"Mia. DON'T. I just met her this morning. " He raises his eye brows with a sardonic glare and Ana is left discombobulated looking at the both of them. Mia turns to her and flashes her a shrewd smile.

"I _knew_ my brother wasn't gay. But to think that you were the girl who caught his attention. I like you more now, Ana." Mia giggles and hugs Ana one more time. Ana, still unable to form a coherent sentence, stares at the both of them.

She chuckles and rubs her eyes, trying to hope she was just dreaming. _Seriously, now I meet Christian's sister of ALL people. And she thinks we're a couple._ Who was Ana kidding? Of course it was every woman's dream to be with the Christian Grey. _And to wet his bed..Oh stop it Ana!_ She mentally kicks herself and decides to break the awkward silence.

"What a _coincidence_ indeed that you're Christian's sister. But I just want to clarify that I'm not his girlfriend, I just interviewed him this morning, that's why I was gone." she countered before Mia could jump to conclusions.

Christians sighs, annoyed at Mia's pestering. Mia purses her lips and drops her jaw.

"Oh. I thought. I'm sorry.. I just saw the way Christian looked at you and earlier we were texting and he asked if you were—"

"Mia." Christian scolds having her shut up at that instant and Mia suddenly understands Christian's need for privacy with Ana. He turns to Ana and gives her a contrite look as Mia saunters off.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior but I'm in awe that you are one of her inspirations. I dropped by to pick her up. Anyway, it was _nice_ seeing you again Anastasia."

Ana shakes her head. "It's no problem Mr. Grey. She's a vigorous and amazing dancer." She giggles and looks at Mia's direction. The moment he hears her giggle he adjusts his pants effortlessly hiding his hard-on. _That sound..it does things to my erection._

"It's Christian. You can call me Christian." He replies softly while looking away. _Getting friendly now Grey?_ He grins but doesn't reach his eyes and gives her one last look before they head outside. But Ana stops him as she reaches out her hand.

"Oh before you leave I have to tell Mia something. We won't be long but I hope you're not rushing?" she confirms while looking at Mia's direction. She bites her lip in attempt to relieve her nerves but finds it useless when a rush of raging hormones runs through her veins when he flashes her a panty-dropping smile. _Good Lord, _she thought.

He nods. "Go ahead." And walks out the studio with Taylor following behind. She lets down her hair from her ponytail and ruffles it to remove the creases while approaching Mia.

"Mia. Thank you for attending today and I can't wait 'till we dance together next time. Although I won't be back at Portland until next week since our performance would be next Saturday. " she smiles with gratitude and hooks her shoulder around Mia's.

"No. THANK YOU. You're a cool choreographer and dancer. I learned a lot today. Not to mention you choreographing this hot Chris Brown song makes me doubt that you're as innocent as you can be." She giggles while Ana blushes.

"It's part of our routine. As much as I hated choreographing to sex songs in the first place, I actually got the hang of it since it expresses so much in the moves itself" Ana replies . "Anyway, here's my number." She asks for Mia's phone and dials her number. Her ringtone plays from her iPhone playing T-Pain's "Take your shirt off". Mia laughs and tells her "See. SO NOT INNOCENT." Ana rolls her eyes and ignores her statement.

Mia glances outside the glass ceiling to check for Christian and nods her head letting them know she was ready to go.

"See you Ana." She smiles

"I'll text you soon about the details. Take care Mia." She waves. And gives her an emphatic look before Mia leaves. "You better be there alright." Ana stated which sounded more like a demand than a question. Mia nods and smiles before she leaves, understanding how serious Ana is about dancing.

Ana felt the need to glance at Christian one more time across the glass walls only to find him grinning at her. She smiles shyly and gives him a salute and waves goodbye. She watches the three of them leave when suddenly she hears a voice behind her. _Okaaaaaaaaay where did that come from? _

"Tsk tsk. Anastasia. So this is the reason for your behavior earlier. Hmmm." She looks back to see Kate smiling wickedly while waving her earphones playfully. Ana jeers and decides to meet up with Sean, Shannon and Adam before dismissing her class.

…

The doors of the car haven't even been closed and Mia starts rattling.

"Oh my gosh Christian! This is huge you know that, Ana is an incredible person and you two look really cute. And—" Mia gets silenced by one glare and Christian pinches his nose bridge in hopes to relieve his slipping control. He instructs Taylor to bring them to Canlis trying to evade his sister's persistence.

"Just because you know I have a thing for brunettes doesn't mean I'm entirely interested. Don't go jumping to conclusions like that, you'll scare her." he admonishes but Mia persists on the idea of them being a couple.

"Whatever." Mia scoffs, too excited at the fact that Christian was finally showing interest in a girl and all suspicion of him being gay was no longer at thought.

As much it did surprise Christian that he was captivated by a witty and beautiful woman, he craved for more. But what for? The thought of her being his submissive stimulated him with all visuals of her long brown hair braided with her kneeling naked in only black lace panties in his playroom. _Sex. Yes, I think I just need to fuck her out of my system for good, but how? She looks so innocent._ But the thought pissed him off thinking that he would be hurting her in the end. And here we see a Christian Grey for the first timing having problems with the opposite sex. To fuck or not to fuck, that is the question. But some part of him also demanded, pined for her presence. Despite the fact that they met at unfavorable terms, he quite enjoyed her boldness and timidity altogether.

Christian closes his eyes but is only met with Ana's. Her body. Her dancing. Her biting her lip. Her blushing. Mia suddenly interrupts his fantasies when she says, "You should congratulate me by the way. I was one of those selected to dance for a guest performance in _So You Think You can Dance?_ I'll be dancing with Ana next Saturday."

"No need to congratulate you, I knew you would make it." He answers proudly and suddenly remembers.

"Next Saturday? Mia that's on Elliot's birthday." Mia gasps and looks up while thinking.

"I totally forgot! Let's just hope the celebration won't be as the same time with our performance." She taps her chin while pondering.

"But what happens if it's not. And you forgot that I promised Elliot the three of us would be celebrating in my club. " he raises his eyebrow.

"Noooooooo. I really want to dance Chris but at the same time I want to be there for El. And Ana's not gonna like it if I wouldn't be there." She whines and pouts remembering how serious Ana wanted her to be there for the performance but suddenly thinks of a plan.

"I know! Christian, could I like request for us to dance on that night as a birthday gift to Elliot? Just talk to your staff in the Mile High and have the stage fixed." she beams.

Christian feigns interest in her idea knowing that he would get to see Ana and not only her but watching her dance in HIS clubHISSD. He shakes his head and tells her, "Of course Ana wouldn't like that. You'll just leave your guest performance?"

"No silly! That's why I'm telling you this since you have the power to tell the dance company to have our performance moved. I'm sure your PR knows what to do." she shrugs her shoulder. Christian gets annoyed at her attitude that she could just instruct him what to do with his own company. He glares at his sister and she glares back.

"Sheesh, Ana will be there too, in case you forgot. So the better it is since you'll have more chances of seeing her." She defends with a wry smile. He sneers at her comment, pissed off by how well Mia can read him but decides to act otherwise.

"And what makes you think I'll do that for Ana?" he answers with an aloof expression and Mia chooses to stop pushing his buttons.

"Alright. For Me. For Elliot." She sighs. "And come one, won't it be nice that I'd be dancing for my brothers?" she smirks.

Christian gives a lop-sided smile and replies, "Okay then. I'll talk to my PR tomorrow. As long as El and I won't find out you'd be dancing for some guy out there."

"Christian! Give me a break, I know I'm single but you and El can't protect me from guys forever." she smacks his arm. "Sooner or later I'll be ending up on my future boyfriend's bed sated." She giggles and this makes Christian's eyes widen.

"MIA." He scolds. "Do not even go there." He reprimands sternly. But this only makes her giggle more knowing that her brothers' show of protection meant how much they loved her.

"We're here Sir." Taylor says while parking, finally arriving at their destination.

…

"Freudian? Since when did you know that word Steele?" Kate mocks, remembering when she listened to the interview while the both of them walk to the parking lot after the workshop.

"I don't know Kate, it just spilled. He was polite, smart and intimidating and the next thing I knew I was blurting out things without the grasp of my mind." She defends.

"You forgot, 'Sex on Legs'." She chuckles.

"Well I'm glad I'm entertaining you with my gaucherie just because you see me finally affected by a guy. And above that, yes, A VERY GOOD-LOOKING GUY." She says sarcastically.

"I'm just happy for you Ana. I was actually worried and dreaded that you might never be able to enjoy the experiences from the opposite sex since you were too dedicated in studying and dancing. Besides, I feel bad for that Jose guy since you never showed him any interest." Kate explains.

"Ugh. Please, he's just like a brother to me. Speaking of, he's getting too touchy with me and it's making me uncomfortable."

"Whatever Steele. But this is big news anyway since Grey is one of those boys waiting in line for you."

"Kate. He's out of my league. I'm sure there's nothing about me he'd find interesting." She scoffs and they both enter the car. "Anyway eat first, talk later. I am starving."

"Oh yeah about that. Since I do owe you this interview let's have lunch at Canlis!"

_**A/N: Yeah, I know I'm quite moving fast b/n Christian and Ana's development but don't worry, the twist will come XD So next scene is in Canlis! It's a well-known restaurant in Seattle and I'd love to go there someday. :D Please review! And don't hesitate to comment on my writing since I just got out my writing dormancy since I was too busy with school. :D Thanks. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Let me know if you want a Pinterest for this story. I think Rated M for future chapters? Teehee **_

_** sweetsub75: Hahaha. I know, it was random XD. **_

_** Anna: Fair point. Yeah, it does sound selfish but don't worry they'll all be dancing in the end anyway.:)) **_

_** perfectdark8523: THANK YOU! :'3 That was more than motivating. **_

_** Sebastian85: Thanks for the ideas! :D**_

_**Enjoy this chap! So they meet "again" in Canlis and I just added some family drama. Hohoho**_

**Chapter 3**

"Canlis? Isn't that the elite restaurant you've been dying to dine at?" Ana asks in surprise knowing that both of them were underdressed for such a place. Ana was horrified at another scene if she'd enter yet another high-maintenance place as a plain Jane. Well at least not for Kate. Like a Barbie she is she could carry any outfit with her looks. Even in Ana's white tee and Levis denim.

"I know what you're thinking!" Kate halts her before she could start complaining.

"Kate it's fine. We could just go through a McDonalds drive through. I have some errands to do this afternoon anyway. We can go to Canlis next time." She begs.

"I INSIST! No friend of mine will miss out on my treat after all the trouble I've put her through. I'll help you with your errands tomorrow." Kate says firmly while stopping her with her right hand and the other remaining in the steering wheel. The traffic was mild in Westlake Avenue which gave more hope for Kate's treat to Ana.

"Well said." She snorts and continues. "But we're underdressed apparently!" she defends.

Kate giggles and raises her eye brow. "No we're not. Lookey what we have here.." she replies smugly while grabbing something in her pocket bag just to show her a key. Perplexed, Ana answers in mockery.

"Ohhhhhh. So you've got us backdoor key to Nordstorm so that we can just grab fancy clothing and go?" Kate rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Duh. It's the key to my our possibly our apartment we'll be living in soon. Remember, my dad's graduation gift? He gave it in advance. And I've got a few clothes stacked in there anyway. We can dress up Steele!" She gushes loudly leaving Ana shocked at her sudden trail of thinking.

"Do we even have time for dressing up? Kate my stomach can't wait. Besides we have to make a table reservation for that." She pouts convincing Kate that they'd just eat there next time and save the effort and time just for a fancy restaurant.

"Shush! It will pass Ana. Dress good, feel good. Don't worry we'll be super quick since our apartment is along Halladay Street. It's a few minutes from Canlis." she assures her. "And I'll leave the reservations to Dad." She smirks while dialing her father's number. _Ah, the perks of being the daughter of Kavanaugh Media's owner._

Giving up, Ana lets her be and decides to trust her best friend in what she's doing. Her stomach grumbles and tries to divert her hunger elsewhere with thoughts of the enigmatic Christian Grey. _It will pass alright.._

…

As typical of Mia, she changed into a plum dress with a lace embroidered bodice before they left since her pink top and short spandex shorts were a no no to Christian anway. _Like fuck I'll let some guy see my sister like this._ As soon as they enter the car, Christian busily taps on his Blackberry emailing Ros with a shipping assignment.

After a few minutes from the driving, Taylor is met with heavy traffic. Christian almost forgets of their table reservation just as he instructs Andrea in his phone to get them one. Mia groans in complaint when she starts to feel all the exhaustion and hunger occurring from the strenuous workshop.

"Christian where are we gonna have lunch? I assumed we were just going to a simple restaurant. I'd rather chomp down on a street hamburger now. " She whines while resting her head against the tilted glass windows.

Christian frowns knowing how it felt to be hungry. But he just wanted the best for his loved ones and it seemed that dining in Canlis was a bit over the top for such a situation. He sighs and replies in apology, "Canlis. Sorry Mia, I should've asked of your opinion." But the moment Mia heard it was Canlis, her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Aww Chris! It's been a while I haven't been there since I got back from France. You know how much I love it there since it's the only reminder that we can spend time as a family.. "Her statement was suspended with silence and gazes outside the window before continuing.

"..Mom and Dad have been busy lately and it just feels like even if I'm the one left living them in Bellevue, I don't feel their presence."

Christian did not fail to catch her sudden morose tone in spite of her jubilant expression a while back. He studies her expression albeit not questioning what's wrong.

"You should convince them to slow down in their work since they can't fight aging. They're both workaholics but they mean so well to us. How have they been doing anyway?" he asks.

She lets a out a nervous laugh and stutters. "T—they're good..They—"

"Mia.. is there something you're not telling me?" He demands curtly and looks at her direction.

Mia sighs and is battling inside whether she should tell Christian or not.

She speaks but remains her eyes downcast. "I don't want to overthink… I really don't. But I think.." he urges her to continue and finally looks him in the eye.

"..Dad's cheating on Mom. " she whispers with watery eyes.

There was a pregnant silence. Christian is appalled with such thought feeling his temper rise but tries to overlook the situation. He remembers Flynn's advice and starts counting to ten. _One.. Two.._

Startled by his reaction, Mia peers and sees his eyes closed while leaning his face in his hand.

"Christian?" _Five..Six.._

Christian nods still with his eyes closed but answers. "What makes you say that?" and his eyes open marring his face with dire emotion. _Nine.. Ten.._

"They've been constantly quarreling the day since Mom started getting busy with the hospital. And Dad has this new young secretary that he's been having lunch with recently. He says they're just business meetings but that's complete bullshit when I saw the two of them in a bistro one day." she explains with furrowed eye brows.

He shakes his head and finally lets out the breath he's been holding. "Have you told Elliot?".

"I did, three days ago. I called him but he's still in Florida attending his construction symposium. He told me he'd talk to Dad as soon as he got home by Tuesday.."

"How long?" he snaps.

Dejected more by Christian's response Mia felt the need to apologize to him for keeping him in the dark. She avoided the topic to him aware that even if Christian wasn't the most frank person with his feelings toward his family, he was the most sensitive when it came to his parents.

"A month. I'm sorry you were the last to know." She mumbles apologetically.

His face unexpectedly softens with concern etched in his face. "I understand. Tell Elliot I'll be the one to talk to Dad." He assures her. Mia wipes her eyes and inches closer to brother to hug him. Christian accepts, since Mia was the only one who could touch him like that. Even without confirmation, it killed him to know that his parents, two people who saved him from his shitty childhood, could possibly be in a rocky relationship. Especially Grace who had literally been his saving grace. And as much as Carrick detested him for dropping out from Harvard he nevertheless stopped loving him. Christian may have been the most difficult among the three but his parents were more than enough to keep him in the light except for the fact that his skeletons in the closet remain with Elena.

"Dad loves Mom so much and I'm sure crossing that line is abhorrent enough for him to consider." He replies sensitively while hugging Mia back.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to them soon."

"Thank you.." Mia says.

His Blackberry rings, abruptly disturbing their sibling moment and sees Andrea's name flashing in the screen. They break apart and Christian answers.

"Grey." He snaps.

"Mr. Grey, I just called Canlis and it seems that your private table has been double-booked with someone else's." she states with a hint of anxiety expecting Christian's uproar any moment.

"And you didn't mind to take care of that?" he answers in disappointment.

"S—sorry Mr. Grey. It's because the last table was reserved ahead by another before I could and despite that I mentioned your name they—". Christian scoffs irked by his secretary's incompetence.

"Never mind Andrea, get me Chad on the line." He barks and hangs up. Chadwick Carlston was the manager of the restaurant and was a close associate to GEH. His phone rings after a few seconds and Chad speaks.

"Mr. Grey?" he asks politely.

"Chad, it seems that there are no available tables for the private dining area but I had my secretary reserve one." He explains in cordiality.

"Ah yes Mr. Grey. I'll try to fix that. I apologize in advance if my staff ineptness to see the situation. The last table was booked by Richard Kavanaugh. I'll inform him of the reservation's adjustments. I can move their table—" _Kavanaugh? _

"Wait Chad. For whom is the reservation for?" he asks in anticipation.

"It was a table for two and he booked it for his daughter I suppose." Chad confirmed._ Katherine and Ana more likely._ Christian grinned knowing, once again that he would eagerly be seeing Anastasia.

"No need for that Chad. I request that you make both our reservations as one. Richard and his daughter are an acquaintance of mine and I'm sure they won't mind." He replies in gusto.

Chad chuckles at the other end of the line for Christian's plan of surprising the meal but is troubled since the Kavanaughs were the first customers in the first place. It would be unfair as much as he hated opposing restaurant ethics he had no choice since it was Christian. _What Christian Grey wants, Christian Grey gets_ he thinks smugly.

"As you say so Mr. Grey… I'll be seeing you shortly on your arrival. Jason would be glad that you'll be dining since it's been a while." Jason Franey was the executive chef who had also been a good social contact to some of their family events.

"That would be nice. Thank you Chad." He finalizes and hangs up.

Mia does not fail to notice Christian keeping his smile to himself but is surprised to see her brother acting this way just after the drama earlier.

"Why the face?" she asks in delight infected by Christian's felicity.

"You'll find out soon." He smirks.

…

"Ana here! Try this one." Kate grabs something skimpy from her closet and waves in front of Ana. Ana cringes when she sees an emerald sleeveless cocktail dress made from satin with chiffon layers.

"This dress is more fitting for a ballroom dance competition Kate! And it's too short." She complains.

"Ahhhh, says the dancer who just showed off her legs to a billionaire a while ago." she quips back.

"Shut up! You make it sound like we'll be seeing him again." She groans in frustration. Ana couldn't stop herself since he's been running in her mind. They just met 3 damn hours ago and her thoughts keep dragging her to a grey-eyed Adonis.

"Uh huh." Kate continues joking while rummaging for something else in her closet. She gasps when she sees a blue floral dress.

"This. Is. Perfect." She states eyeing the dress with so much love. Ana's eyes twinkle when Kate hands her the dress.

"Dress up now. Hurry! We've got a date to conquer." Kate giggles.

"Aye aye Captain!" Ana jibes in return while running to the bathroom.

After a few minutes of dressing up all primmed and proper Ana gets out of the bathroom and stuns Kate.

"Whoah. Steele. You're quite something aren't you." She howls. Ana's above-the-knee blue dress accentuated her eye color and fitted her like a glove. The floral prints were beautifully adorned to tdetail that matched her fair face and pale skin. She had minimal make up on, mascara, red lipstick and blush with her hair loose in wavy curls. She wore flats to keep it simple despite Kate forcing her to wear her silver Jimmy Choos.

"Thanks Kate, but you're the one who always knocks 'em dead."She chuckles. Kate was in a moss green strapless dress with the sheer outlines clinging to her curves and wore nude pumps. She was bustier than Ana but always emphasized on Ana's beauty since she never saw it on herself.

They exit their apartment and drive to Canlis. The clear skies that harmonized the auburn rays matched their mood for the celebration. Kate parks her Mercedes nearby and both grab their clutches. As soon as Ana saw what's before her she fell in love with the landscape. A breath-taking view of the lake beside the restaurant. Before the both of them could approach the maître d' Ana excitedly stops in her tracks and puts her hands in Kate's shoulders.

"This is beautiful Kate." she giggles. Kate rolls her eyes.

"Ana we haven't been inside but yes the scenery is lovely. I want you to enjoy this. We'll be graduating in a few weeks and we might be too busy soon enough with our own lives. You're not even sure yourself if you're gonna live with me here in Seattle." She sighs but Ana continues gazing at her friend.

"I know Kate. That's why I'm thanking you in advance in this." She says and hugs Kate.

"You sure know how to get mushy Steele." She jokes and hugs her back. "And we can party after." She chortles.

"Alright." She gives in "I won't be a party pooper for tonight." She promises feigning a sulk.

They are greeted by the headwaiter and Kate requests for their table.

"Table for Kavanaugh please." She says.

"Ah Madame Kavanaugh! Your table has been reserved with someone. You will be dining with a well-known acquaintance." he answers with a grin. Kata and Ana look at each other with confusion.

Kate snaps back. "There must be some mistake, my father reserved a table for two in the private dining area."

"But this was especially requested by Mr. Grey Madame." He shoots her a look while wriggling his eye brows. Kate's jaw drops knowing the joke was on Ana and cackled like a hyena making other diners inside glance at them. Kate was laughing so hard she was curling on her stomach forgetting all politesse while Ana's face contorted into anger.

"The nerve of that guy." She huffs in irritation. It sure was obvious that fate decided to mess with Ana for once. Seeing him twice in a day was excusable but for the third time Ana feels violated with not only her privacy but with Kate's. She purses her lips preparing to confront him and grabs Kate in the arm while she restrains from her laughter.

The headwaiter is puzzled by their reactions but leads them to their table anyway. Instead of Ana enjoying her day she feels as if Christian was already crossing the line doing things on purpose.

Inside the restaurant was an interior design of modern and clinical elements. Limestone posts with cream ceilings and open glass windows. The incandescent lighting made the ambience so effortless yet elegant with mahogany shades painted all over the walls. But Ana was too busy riled up in her anger while Kate got to appreciate the view.

They enter the private room and are led to a corner. As soon as the door of their private room opens Ana prepares herself.

She stands firm with her head high and looks Christian in the eye when it seems that he was in a conversation with Mia. She didn't let his looks affect her this time. Kate meanwhile moves to the side to witness the whole scene and smirks, as if she was enjoying a show.

Christian stops talking and takes her in. He couldn't believe that the same Anastasia who was dressed in a disheveled manner this morning was now standing before him as woman in a lovely garb with make-up._ With or without make-up she's still beautiful._ As if he was having a trance he stared at her unwaveringly appreciating every detail of her look. Her hips, her thick wavy hair that danced with her blue eyes and her legs that seemed to go on forever. Ana gazes back only with her chin raised in defiant comportment.

Mia on the other hand gasps at what she sees and empathizes with Ana's stern demeanor. She faces Christian and glares at him for keeping the "surprise" from her. Ana then suddenly talks.

"Mia, is it alright if you'd leave the room with Kate? I need to have a word with your brother." She deadpans still fixing her eyes on Christian while tightly holding her purse. Mia nods and gives her a sorry look with Kate joining her outside. The moment the door closes, the palpable tension in the room thickens. _Shit I'm alone with him again. _

Testing the waters, Christian flashes a playful smile before she starts ranting.

"Is something the matter Anastasia?" he cocks his eyebrow teasing her. _Oh not with the distracting "Anastasia" again, it won't work this time._ She folds her arms in her chest and sneers.

"Are you deliberately being obtuse Christian? Or you just enjoy messing with people?" she asks harshly. Christian hardens his gaze at her surprised by her use of "obtuse". _Not entirely submissive but I have to show her who's boss. _

With no reply she continues berating him. "I feel as if my privacy was violated! I was supposed to have an early dinner with Kate and catch up with her since we don't get to see each other that much. And you think you can just take our time, let alone, have our reserved table moved to yours!?" she waves her arms vehemently in the air emphasizing her point.

He continues to eye her as if unaffected by what she's trying to say and it pisses her off more.

She scoffs at his silence. "Do I even need to know if you have a tracking device on any of my valuables?" she barks in sarcasm and adds, "In all honesty I feel harassed. You may be a hot-shot and all but you could at least respect people's privacy." After a few more seconds of his impasse, she gets riled up for good and starts raising her voice.

"What do you even want from me!? If it's about the interview I really am sorry—"

Before she could even process what was happening and how fast Christian got to her she was stunned when she felt his lips mold on hers.

"Shut up." He whispered on her lips.

They were soft and his musky scent invading her nostrils lowered her guard and filled her senses. He pushed her to the wall behind her with her body pressed tightly against his. The softness of her breasts and her strawberry scent was enough to drive his libido for her. She resisted at first pushing him away with clenched fists but her resistance only seemed to spur him on more and automatically pinned both of her wrists in his hand while the other held her neck firmly in place. Christian coaxes her with his tongue to open her mouth but she still fights him off. In a few seconds, she, knowing it was useless to refuse him in this position. Shyly, her tongue strokes his and moans at the newfound pleasure. _Fuck, she tastes too good._ She looks at him with hooded eyes and is shocked that she could affect the man just as he could to her. His grey eyes became darker and something in his bearing changed into something domineering.

Their kisses get more heated at each passing moment and Ana gets lost in the sensation when she absent-mindedly tugs at his hair. He growls in deep reverberation and bites her lower lip making Ana moan vociferously. "Ah!"

She blushes, a sound from her own which is foreign to her ears but this only makes Christian smile against her cheek, pleased at her reaction. Ana tilts her head for air and Christian takes the chance to explore her skin nuzzling on her neck and leaving open-mouthed kisses on her jugular, enjoying the feel of her pulse on his lips. He continues, placing his lips behind her ear and licks his way down to her shoulder blade. Ana whimpers helplessly not knowing that kissing her in such places would do so many things to her. Her breathing gets more erratic when his other hand brushes down her sides up and down. She blushes harder when she squirms and feels his hardness poking her stomach making her dampen her panties. _So this is how it feels to be kissed like.._And boy can Christian Grey kiss alright.

Some part of her enjoyed his touch but her rationality takes over knowing that they should stop. "Christian. W—wait" She moans and struggles away from his grasp but her body betrays her.

Christian suddenly realizes that he was too brusque at his action and didn't want to scare Ana off. Before pulling away from her, he kisses her back slowly in the lips and bites her lower lip. He rests his forehead on hers and exhales. His head is lifted up and is pleased by such sight. Her lips pink, swollen and parted with her lipstick slightly smeared, flushed cheeks and her eyes baring herself to him with a libidinous gleam rendered by her blue orbs turning a fraction darker.

Kissing women was too intimate for him and he only allowed his subs to kiss him back when they were high at their moment. But who knew kissing Anastasia would make him that hard.

"You're beautiful." He states and brushes his thumb on her cheek while releasing her wrists. She flusters at his comment and faces away.

"You don't play fair. You can't just kiss me like that." She mumbles.

"Hey. Look at me." He tells her softly. She hesitates but Christian raises her chin.

"I meant that. And I apologize if that's how you feel. I apologize for my selfishness. I just wanted to see you again." _Great Grey. Now she knows that she has you by the balls!_ But Christian didn't care where this was leading to. Submissive or not, he knew that Ana has beguiled him from the start.

Ana's eye brows form a V too confounded at why a man like him would want her. She was giddy inside that he had called her beautiful and she bites her lip in attempt to hide her grin. Christian chuckles at her cute expression and kisses her forehead and pulls away her lip from her teeth. Ana's heart skips a beat at such gesture and her now labored breathing is calmed. She looks at him in appreciation. "You don't look bad yourself Christian." She flashes him a genuine smile baring all her teeth. And as an afterthought she says, "Let's just enjoy our meal. It would be nice if we all got to know each other since we just got acquainted." She offers.

Christian nods and agrees while reluctantly moving away from their proximity. Ana missed his heat and touch as soon as he retracts his body away from her. But she knew that when Mia and Kate would find them in a compromising position, the questions will be endless. They hear a sudden knock from the door and Ana consciously wipes off her smeared lipstick and combs her hair with her fingers while Christian rubs his hand through his hair erasing all evidence of their earlier making-out.

The door opens and Taylor peeks to inform that the waiter has arrived to take their orders. Christian clears his throat and settles in his seat while Ana sits across him. Mia and Kate follow inside exchanging glances with knowing looks. Ana composes herself before Kate fires away.

"So, did you guys clear things between you?" she asks smugly leaving Christian and Ana warily gazing at each other while Mia giggles in the background.

"Let's just order." Ana replies perkily brushing off Kate.

_**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes! I might be updating weekly if it's alright with you guys. But since I'll be out of town for a week due to a research competition, the next chapter might come later. Thank you for reading and please review :D I also need constructives please don't hesitate XD **_


End file.
